If I try, Will You love Me?
by Kaisterna
Summary: Ranma is frustrated. Nothing he does ever seems to go right. He's just the jerk of the neighborhood. But he's just to Akane yeeling at him. So why is he upset? And why is he trying so hard to please her? Maybe fluff and a little drama like all Ranma 12's


Konnichiwa! Welcome to my second fan fic! Yay! Thanks for choosing this to read! I'm really thankful! bows Don't be afraid to let me know any feelings about this story (yes, even flames are allowed, unless you just decided to burn me out)! This is sort of like an intro, by the way. Here we go…

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I have no rights to the Ranma ½ series; I'm just a poor soul that got hooked on her works.

_Chapter 1: Yeah, it just ain't been my day…_

Ranma…was an idiot.

His dad knew it, Nabiki knew it, Ryoga knew it, and for the first time in awhile he was being forcefully reminded _himself _what a jerk he was.

"RANMA, YOU JERK!"

Slap! He was knocked backwards, slightly stumbling over his feet.

"Eh! What did I do!" He rubbed his face furiously.

Queen Akane towered over him, mighty with all her rage. "You really don't know?" she whispered.

"Umm…no."

"THEN GET OUT!" By which he made a brilliant exit out of her bedroom window.

By now, he was getting used to it. The only bad thing was, he really _didn't_ know what he had done. Sometimes girls thought it was something major, or it was just a tiny mistake.

Finally he touched down in a trash can. He climbed out, giving vicious glares to the girls gawking at him, who then quickly kept moving as if they really hadn't seen a queer boy spring out of the trashcan muttering to himself.

"Girls are stupid!"

"You're tellin' me!" A vendor shook his head at him. "I just lost a good deal 'cause the yams weren' fresh enough fo' _her!_ " He jerked his head at a pompous-looking young woman striding down the street.

Ranma just gave him a small grin and kept going down the street. _Personally, I don't feel as if his yams would be good enough for _anyone _to swallow…besides…that was random…_

Trotting home, he looked down at his feet that were stepping nimbly along the metal bars of the fence. They seemed normal…so why couldn't _he_ be?

Ranma gave a small sigh, tilting his head back to stare at the blazing sunset that made the heavens appear as if they were on fire.

Everything that he did just didn't fit. He made girls cry. He made them want to tear his head off. He had girls chasing madly after him. He had girls that just completely loathed him to the core of his being.

"Isn't there somewhere in the middle? Ya know, like, maybe a normal stage in my life!"

As if in simple reply, he promptly received a face full of water from a passing bicycle.

"Damn you all to-"

"Heh heh…you ain't lost, little missy? Hmm? Do you need a ride? C'mon, I'll take you where you need to go…" a teenage boy looked her over from the shadows of a nearby park.

"Shut up. Loser. Dork. And I'm not-" He looked down. "-male."

"Yep, you definitely aren't. Perhaps I'll let you along your merry way…_if_ you give me a present."

A minute later, Ranma was walking home, his face contorted with rage. "A present, my ass! I'll give you a present, you dweeb, stalker, pathetic-"

The boy went sobbing down the street, hands hiding his face.

"My poor face! You'll pay for that!"

"Yeah, that's right! You just keep walkin' there, you-"

"Hey. You causin' trouble?"

"Yeah, I am, you gotta problem with that?" Ranma turned around to face his (or was it her?) new attacker.

"Yes, I do." A policewoman handed her a ticket. "I want 5,000¥ for the destruction of property and defacing of members of our community."

"Dammit." She took the ticket, and pulled the money out of his pocket.

"And you watch your language from now on, alright? I've seen you around here before, and I don't like your attitude."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ranma saluted her, a fake smile plastered onto her features.

"Goodbye." The policewoman turned a strolled back to her car.

"Hey!"

She turned around.

"I thought you people were supposed to walk with dignity!"

Almost immediately after the last word flowed from her mouth, a metal can struck his forehead.

"Your mouth, girl!" The tires of the vehicle screamed as she tore across the asphalt and down an alleyway.

"You're _face_," Ranma muttered, slouching her shoulders and walking onwards towards the Tendo Dojo. A slight scowl was spread slowly over her features as the building came into view. Paper lanterns fluttered in the breeze, the lights inside flickering as they moved. The door was open, and you could see the kitchen beyond. Kasumi was cooking dinner, by the smell of it.

Taking off her shoes, she went around the back to escape the prying eyes of her "family", and by doing so passed by Akane's bedroom door. She paused, then tilted her ear towards it. Ranma could only hear the deep, slow breaths of a sleeping girl. She continued on towards her room, her eyebrows knotted above her blue eyes from sheer exasperation.

Picking up a bucket of hot water, she stared at her reflection. An angry redhead glared back at him, her mouth twisted in anger. Her eyes narrowed, and then disappeared as she threw the water on herself. The boy, suddenly tired, glanced out the window at the surrounding city. The sun had faded from the sky altogether, and the moon shined brightly; an orb of white against the blacked heavens.

Today, something just wasn't right. And it was pissing him off to no end.

**WORDS OF WISDOM #1: Hah hah, I wish. Anyways, if you didn't like this chapter, I promise they will get more interesting; that's how most of my stories work. The stories will also get longer! Please review, and some tips and ideas would help immensely! Now for the next chapter (which will arrive within the next month)!**


End file.
